Games
by LittleMissDeathy
Summary: Sasori and I have been doing this for a while, but the truth is, all we do is play. And I'm starting to get sick of this game. SasorixDeidara smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara!" Hidan yelled, "Wake the fuck up!" Telling by the tone of his voice he had probably been screaming at me for a while now.

"Mmmnn…" I groaned, "Just a few more minutes, un." I turned to bury my face in my pillow.

"No! Your waking up now!" On his way out of my room he slammed to door, ruining any hope of going back to sleep.

I groaned again. I somehow managed to get myself to sit up. I looked into the mirror overhanging my bed. My (usually) perfect hair was all mussy – like a tornado had hit it. I began to brush it into place. My attention turned away from my reflection to the door as the knob began to turn. I ducked my head incase it was Hidan coming to scream at me again, but instead it was Sasori. My Danna.

"I'm guessing Hidan was here?" He said as he ran his finger down the wood trails of the door.

"Uhm, yeah, how'd you know, un?" I looked at him with an arched gaze.

He simply pointed to the almost broken hinges of the door. If that thing took anymore abuse, it looked like it might fall off the wall.

"I've been telling that damn zealot not to slam it." He said irritated.

I stared at him for a while. For some reason, I felt hot in the face. I couldn't remember what had happened that night before I slept, but I felt it had something do with Sasori. I turned my head to an empty bottle of sake just lying on the ground. It sort of brought something to mind…

-------------------------------------------------**Flashback**----------------------------------------------

"U-UN! Naa…Mmf!"

"Why did you stop screaming my name?"

"Ah! S-Sasori Danna! My Danna! A-Ah! Nnn!"

* * *

Oh shit.

"Something wrong, Deidara?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Uhmm…Danna?" I began, feeling a little dizzy, "What did we do last night, hm?

"Each other." He said with a laugh.

So, it wasn't just a dream. I clutched my hair tightly. I moaned in pain from a sudden headache. Were the hell did that come from? It felt like someone bashed it against the wall.

"Don't tell me you have a hangover." He sighed

"Is that what it is, un?" I tried to hide the sound of pain in my voice.

* * *

Sasori walked into the kitchen. Hidan sat on the counter doing nothing.

"Hey, Sasori." He said.

"Uh? Oh, hey." Sasori replied.

"Holy shit!" Hidan perked his head up and looked at Sasori weirdly, "Did you just actually reply to me?!"

"I'm feeling a little happy today, that's all." He chuckled loosely.

The truth is, that wasn't the first time I had done such a thing with Sasori. We've fucked the living shit out of each other before. Though…it's nothing special. All we actually do is just play.

And I'm starting to get sick of this game.

* * *

"Great." I said out loud to myself, "I've got no more sake, un."

"It's not healthy to drink too much alcohol," I heard Sasori say outside my door, "you're going to make yourself sick."

"Like you care, hm!" I grunted.

"Hey, can I come in or not?" He sounded like he had been asking multiple times.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

He walked in with handcuffs around his wrists. He was half-naked and had a smirk on his face. I felt something drip down my face. I couldn't tell if it was sweat, drool, or blood from a nosebleed. I wasn't paying attention to that. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of what to say.

"Danna...you...un?" I actually meant to say _Danna what are you doing, un_ but I stuttered over my words so much.

"I was seme last time. Now I'm the uke." He still had that smirk on his face. It was to tempting to say no.

Me? Seme? I felt another liquid run down my face. This time I think it was tears of joy. Me...screwing the living shit out of my Danna. Huh...I think I had a dream of that one time. He started to glare as if he was telling me to hurry up and do it already. I was to lost in thought to hear anything but I knew what he was telling me.

I pounced on him from behind. I wasn't exactly sure how to start it, so I just started to undress.

"Huh?" He gasped, "Who just sticks it in? At least do something kinky first!"

"A-Ah! Erm..Sorry?" My face felt like it was lit on fire.

"Don't apologize, just do." He sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"O-okay, un." I said nervously, "Something kinky?"

I shoved Danna on to my bed and climbed over top of him. I froze. Those brown eyes staring at me….It was a little overwhelming. I decided to suck it up and do something…kinky. I honestly wasn't sure what he meant by that, but hell, I wasn't sure what I was doing altogether. I found myself licking down the perfect wood of his body. I knew this wouldn't have any effect on him, though.

"Is licking all you can do?" He said impatiently, "I hate to be kept waiting, so I'll just do it."

"H-Huh?" I found myself being thrown backwards onto my back. "D-Danna! But-"

"No buts." Sasori put his index finger on my lips to quiet me, "You took to long."

He then started pulling up my shirts, licking up my stomach e as he did. When my shirt was fully off he kicked at the sensitive are of my chest. Taking in my slight moan with a smirk he started to slowly pull off my pants. A wider grin crossed his face.

"I've barley done anything and you're already hard," He said as he continued pulling down my pants.

"_I hate to be kept and keep people waiting."_ I mocked.

"I'm not keeping you waiting; I just like to play with my food." It's then I noticed I was completely naked.

He licked the tip of my erection,, continuously until I moaned. Then he stuck it into his mouth, since he had no gag reflexes, he easily deep-throated it, making it more pleasurable for me. He did this for a while until I started to arch my back and moan louder, showing that I was almost finished. A few seconds later, the next thing I know my seed is dripping from Danna's mouth. I wanted to kiss him, but I wasn't about to suck his face with the horrible taste in his mouth.

I noticed Sasori pulling a strip of cloth from his pocket. He tied the cloth around my eyes blindfolding me. Was this his idea of kinky? I expected to feel something enter me, but instead I entered something. I gasped wildly in pleasure and confusion.

"Be a good horse and give your Danna a ride." I heard Sasori purr in my ear.

He bounced on me roughly, taking in every moan I unleashed.

"Ahaha!" He laughed in amusement.

That bastard.

This time was a little different. Instead of just me moaning, he was moaning to. Though, his moans were more like pants with small squeals in between. It pissed me off. I arched my back as a familiar feeling surged through me. I was about ready finish, but this time Danna would with me. Even blindfolded I was able to find his member easily. Hell, it was hard as a rock.

His riding became slower, like he was objecting to what I was doing. Too bad he didn't have much a choice. I clutched it in my fist and started pumping it fast. Then his signs of pleasure came more to my satisfaction. I heard a wild gasp then a warm liquid hit my face. I didn't notice I had already came inside himI heard heavy panting. .He gently pulled the blindfold off my face and fell backwards next to me. He curled up into a small ball and laid his head on my pillow. I guess he was sleeping in my room this time.

For some reason, I felt really shitty this time.

"Goodnight." I heard Sasori mumble. "Love ya."

And that just made me feel even shittier.


End file.
